Corrupt
by Art Writer III
Summary: On a day of celebration, Stella faces a harsh truth that breaks her heart. A one-shot for the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges forum's Summer Competition of 2015.


**Hello, everyone. I hope you are having a good day, so far. This is a one shot for the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges' (WCFC) Summer Competition of 2015. It was due yesterday; however, I did not feel it was yet ready to be posted.  
**

 **With that in mind, since today is September 11, I think it would be good to give a moment of silence to the people who have lost their lives on this day back in 2001. May they rest in peace.**

 **After your moment of silence, feel free to read on, and I hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

* * *

 **Corrupt**

 **Word Count: 1,083**

The corridor rests in silence. All of the doors shut, the marble spotless, and the air still.

Candles flicker, reveal intricate wallpaper: orange with gold, intertwined lines. The background for the family portraits of long lost relatives; relatives who have ruled Solaria with a stern, yet loving hand. Their memories are able to rest in these halls, as long as they are given peace...

Click! Click! Click!

A pair of strappy heels breaks it. One silky, gold gown surrounds it. The princess, Stella, storms down with intense eyes. Her knuckles clench, turn a ghostly shade from the pressure. Indentations form in her hand as her lip quivers from pain. She's determined to find what she desires, and what she desires is the truth.

She will stop at nothing to find it, too. She will cross dimensions, search every corner of every realm if she needs to.

Tonight, though, she just needs to get to the end of the corridor.

Alas, she stops. Opposite of her is the royal couple known as Bloom and Sky. Both of them, dressed in shiny jewelry and velvet garments, appear to be having the time of their life. Their smiles cheerful, chuckles gleeful, it's hard to imagine anyone not feeling the same around them.

Stella doesn't feel the same. She feels trapped in a cloud of negative energy, no matter what. The princess can't even find it in her to force a grin; which worries her friends.

Bloom asks, "Stella, why aren't you in the ballroom? Is something wrong?"

The princess speaks in a somber voice. "Duchess Penelope wishes to see my wedding dress. She's waiting for me, so I must hurry."

The couple nods in unison.

"Well, don't get lost." Sky says, "Your father's castle is enormous!"

"Will do. See you later."

Bloom and Sky make their way back to the party as Stella continues forward. Water begins to collect in her eyes as emotions rise within her. Her body tenses and shakes as she fights it all. Her anger, fear, disappointment... everything.

When she reaches the end, the tears are buried. Not wanting them to return, the princess jumps for the first door on the left. Her unstable hand grabs the cool knob, and squeaks open the door. Stella tip toes inside, locks herself in, and flicks on the light switch.

Nothing happens. The room stays pitch black. Stella tries it again... no luck. Unable to find a candle, she recites a spell in Latin. One that translates to:

"The darkness will hide evil and sin. Grant me light so good can win."

An orb of light bursts in front of her. It glows brighter than any other light, for it exposes the thinnest of cracks. The princess no longer has issue of making her way around the office. She now sees the fireplace, overdue for a cleaning, on the left. The seats in the center, with end-tables filled with books and topped with lamps. Most importantly, the desk, clear of any junk, on the right.

Stella moves over to the desk, orb in tow. She yanks on the drawers, finds they're locked. She kneels down, takes out a hair pin, and picks the lock. In no time, they unlock, and allow her to search the contents.

"Thank you, Riven." Stella mumbles.

She finds within the drawers blank manila folders, stuffed like containers of sardines. Stella sets them on top of the desk, skims the contents. One folder holds a stack titled "Embers Contract." The princess skims it, learns that it discusses the removal and transfer of magic.

Another folder holds a sketch of an ancient ritual. Stella sees that it requires six people, who stand on the symbol of a dragon.

She takes it in, but her heads spins. None of it makes sense.

Suddenly, a fire appears in the fireplace. Next to it is a man with a round belly, a scruffy beard, and a royal suit.

Stella asks, "How did you get in here?"

King Radius, strangely calm, ignores the query. "You should be at the party. After all, it's _your_ birthday."

"I can't celebrate."

"Why not?" King Radius crosses his arms as he steps closer.

"Bloom's in trouble." Stella explains, "And I'm going to protect her."

"She's not in trouble."

The princess plays with her engagement ring. "Father, I found... there were letters sent to you from the Willow Triad."

The king shrugs it off. "Empty threats. Nothing to worry about."

"No, they're not." Stella's eyes gloss over. "I read them, and they're discussing taking away Bloom's magic."

The fire crackles as King Radius thinks for a second too long.

"I believe you're mistaken." He claims.

She catches the lie and states, "It, also, showed _you_ were the first one to communicate with them. You want the power."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Stella holds up the Embers Contract. "Because this is a written contract. An agreement to take the Dragon Fire."

King Radius slithers over to the desk. He snatches the folders away from his daughter.

"It's just business, Stella."

"Business!" Her eyes ignite a flame so strong, it could melt gold. "Business requires you to take someone's magic?"

He remains silent as he tip toes to the fireplace. Stella goes on.

"There's no business. We haven't been sent threats, economy is better than ever. You have no good reason to be doing this, father. Father!"

The king lets out a sigh. "Stella, there are more factors at play than you know about. Trust me when I say I'm doing this for a good reason."

"What good reason?"

King Radius keeps his mouth shut.

Stella shouts, "Answer me!"

"Okay."

In one swoop, King Radius tosses the folders into the fire. Stella gasps as she watches the papers ignite at their ends.

"I'm done." King Radius began. "This doesn't involve you. Return to your party, place a smile upon your face, be pleasant for the guests, and don't mention this to another soul."

The king, as if to punish her more, takes his time to leave. Stella, in tears, can't look away from the ashes that form. When she hears the door shut, she covers her mouth to stop a scream from coming out. She hates the truth that she's discovered. She despises the fact that her father, King Radius, is corrupt.


End file.
